1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a capacitor and a display apparatus including the capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal having a property between a liquid and a solid is generally used in liquid crystal display apparatuses. Such liquid crystal display apparatuses operate based on an electrical property whereby an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules varies with an external electric field applied thereto and an optical property such as birefringence, optical activity, and light scattering of a liquid crystal cell.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses, which are self-emitting display apparatuses, do not require a separate light source, and thus, can be driven at a low voltage and easily made thin. In addition, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses have drawn attention as the next-generation display devices because of their high definition characteristics, such as a larger viewing angle, better contrast, and faster response rate.
Display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display apparatus or an organic light-emitting display apparatus include various types of wiring lines and capacitors, for example, for power supply and signal processing. In addition, due to various requirements, there has been an increasing demand for use of small-sized capacitors in display apparatuses.